creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Steven.stack.31/Heartless Man
I don't think I wanted to go watch a scary movie after this last December 15th. Here is the story of why: DECEMBER 9th 2012 It was a great day with my grandpa. I asked him if we could go to the movies on the 15th, and he said yes. So anyways, we had to get ready. I got ready, and then I saw that I cut myself on the corners of the bed somehow. I told my grandpa, but we was half asleep. He said, "Go to sleep..." because it was 10:54 PM anyways. So I said "yes" and put my pajamas on and went to sleep. DECEMBER 10th 2012 I woke up today, and I asked grandpa to make me some breakfast, and I asked nicely. But he seemed like he was in a bad mood because he said, "GO GET YOUR OWN STUPID BREAKFAST IDIOT!" I started sobbing a bit, but I got over it. So I made my own breakfast. I don't know why he yelled at me like that 2 hours ago. It was just 7:00 in the morning. That was probably why. Now I bet he won't be mad. 9:00 is usually when he gets into his usual good mood. So I asked him, "Can we still go to the movies at December 15th?" He was still mad, because he yelled again. "NO YOU DUMB***! KILL YOURSELF!" I now sobbed a bit harder, but got over it at 9:17. DECEMBER 12th 2012 I made him go to the doctor after 2 days of him being mad at me. The doctors said there was a mad germ in him, which looked really scary to me. So I had to stay with my grandmother for the 4 days he was in the hospital. My grandmother is really nice, actually. I asked her if we could go to the movie theater to watch the new movie "Urnano 2" which was a new movie coming out, plus the game comes with it. I wanted it when it ame out, because I wanted to play the game. My grandmother said "yes". DECEMBER 13th 2012 I couldn't wait to go to the movie theater in 2 days! Urnano 1: Beginning was a really awesome movie! But, looks like she got the mad germ also, I think. She didn't yell, but she got mad at me somehow, then I noticed she didn't get the mad germ because, earlier at about 6:15 or 6:20 I accidentally tipped over a vase. So, it was my fault that she is mad at me. Anyways, I pretty much had a great day, but our power went out. My grandma said she would fix this, so she went out and cam back with the power turning back on. DECEMBER 14th 2012 I puked when I was in public. A few drops of blood came out, but I was fine soon. Then I fell asleep in the car, and in my dream, I was in my room, then I wanted to go to grandma. All I saw was her head, laying on top of the toaster. Then, I woke up. "All a dream," I mumbled to myself. I went on my compute and saw this: A.C.I.D.C.O.M , so I searched A.C.I.D.C.O.M and it came up, only 1 result. This was it. I clicked on it. It said wait until tomorrow. But tomorrow was movie theater day! DECEMBER 15th 2012 The >math result came back up when I logged into my computer. Clicked on it again, then it came up with a fortune like thing that said: Everyone will die today. EVERYONE. I just thought it was a sick prank, so I ignored it. But when we went to the theater, a bad thing happened. 1st, the mall pole fell over and squished a man I knew named Frank Frollicky. He was a good friend. Then, someone accidentally shot a gun in a gun store, then a waiter at the restaurant across from the gun store got shot, right in the hip. Now, it was a massacre mall now. Me and my grandma ran for the exit, but oil fell from the 2nd floor, and we slipped on it. Then, a robber went into the "Happy Kitty" store then came out happily, with kittens on him. That was the weirdest thing I ever saw. Then, I fell asleep again. This time, I saw everyone, dead, blood everywhere. Then I screamed, and my scream woke me up. I was laying in my bed, perfectly fine. The End? I asked if my grandma was there.. Nope. Just my dad and mom. I asked what happened to my grandparents, and mom said, "They died in the mall." I couldn't believe it. My grandfather was the one who got shot maybe, right in the head! And, and my grandma, she might of been the one who got crushed by the pole! I was worried. Will this happen to me soon? Category:Blog posts